ifwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Armageddon
Armageddon was a faction of four wrestlers, whom changed their names and appearances to mimic the four horsemen of the apocalypse. Their intention was to force various IFW wrestlers to leave the organisation to allow the letting in of new blood. They were the central selection of the roster that created The Apocalypse era of the Federation. Membership Throughout the period of the stable's activity from mid-2009 to late-2012 their membership stayed the same. Damien Death "acted" as the leader of the group, taking on a more Grim Reaper, Death-style persona using the name "Death". Extreme Warfare moved closer to an evil soldier, effecting various military uniforms instead of his usual attire, he fought under the name of "War" during this period. Sado Masochist adopted the persona of "Pestilence" appearing variously in medical garb, or attires that implied severe illnes or injury. Pig Demolition used his farmer person ironically as "Famine" and was usually seen in cinematics guarding food, eating or drinking. Fan Reaction The way the fans responded to Armageddon would be highly dependent on the wrestler they were the targeting at that time. Foundation Immediately evolving from the Hardcore Wars, where three of the members were directly involved, they joined forces in a shock twist to end that era. They quickly established a manifesto of weeding out the older and the less talented wrestlers in an attempt to clear the roster of "dregs". The foundation is commonly held to be at Apocalypse 2009. History All the major retirements between 2009 and 2012 were shown to be attributed to Armageddon during this period. General Mayhem A story-line involving Major Chaos turning on General Mayhem with the help of Armageddon was shown during 2011. This was shown to result in General Mayhem being forced to retire. Great Helix The highest profile target of the gang which resulted in the end of a career was Great Helix, who they "forced" to retire in 2011. The targeting of Helix was described by the group as "putting him out of his misery." Aguri Nagasawa Despite a long standing feud involving various other individuals, Armageddon interjected into this feud with Aguri Nagasawa. They described his plight as a "pitiful attempt to maintain a false reality" and therefore decided to deal the final blow. After Nagasawa was defeated for the World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleFest XIII, Armageddon came ringside and took his body away. Alien Invader Alien Invader actually targeted Armageddon during 2012, viewing them as his "Martian Valhalla". In several appearances on shows he was shown giving offerings to the group before eventually, he entered their inner circle and disappeared. Jimmy Kartell Jimmy Kartell was targeted in 2010, and sporadically through to 2012. This was in a concerted psychological warfare attack to force him from the IFW. The group targeted him based on their belief that he was "a weak individual and superfluous to requirements." Duke Doom Despite alligning himself with Armageddon during this period, Duke Doom was shown to be removed as an "Act of Mercy" in 2012 as collateral damage for Armageddon's plans. Therefore he was shown to be being forced to retire as a result of Armageddon's enemies destroying him. Disbandment The group disbanded as suddenly as it formed. They all appeared to die at the end of the main event at Unleashed 2012. And although all four appeared to be part of the Evil Empire, they managed to remove themselves from that faction.